


I told you not to fall in love with me

by smolbeaneds



Category: A Walk to Remember (2002), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A walk to remember au no on asked for, Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Bill, Bad girl Beverly, Bottom Eddie, Church goers, Eddie is a church boy, Eventual Smut maybe, Good church boy Stan, Love at first sight?, M/M, Partiesssss, Sad, Sad bois, Slow Burn, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Top Richie, angsty, bad boy richie, no pennywise, pennywise is dead, weed smokers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeaneds/pseuds/smolbeaneds
Summary: Richie. The schools bad boy. Skips school. Smokes weed. The major fuckboy every girl thirsts over.Eddie. The schools child of God. Goes to after school tutoring. Reads novels for fun. The best son every parent asks for.Opposites attract right?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	I told you not to fall in love with me

March 12th, 2020 

"Fuck this god damn school! We learn this bullshit every day and honestly, when do you think we'll use this shit?" 

"Richard, I really want you to sit down or go to the principal's office!" Richie's Science teacher snapped back at the younger boy. Richie stared down his very short science teacher and grabbed his bag, shrugging his bag on his shoulder. "I'll be out of your hair, Mr. Jacobs. Fucking gladly." Richie said, turning back to the class and flipped everyone off. "You guys are wasting your time!" He said, finally walking out of the room. 

Richie made his way out of the shit hole he called school. He couldn't walk home or his mom would flip out on him about being at home instead of at school. And he couldn't drive to school because his license was suspended for a month because of his 100th time speeding past a school zone. Richie made his way out to the nearest bench in the courtyard, sitting and lighting a cigarette. 

"Trouble again?" 

A voice asked from behind him and he sighed, running a hand through his mop of curls on his head. "Yes. Fucking Mr. Jacobs loves messing with my temper. I've told him many times not to question me and what does he do? He does it anyway..." 

Bev sat next to him, her red hair falling over her shoulder as she stared at Richie with soft eyes. "You've been stressed and very emotional about everything going on. Your dad just leaving you guys this summer, Your mom breaking her wrist afterwards and now you're struggling with school-I'm not exactly struggling with school Bev, I have all A's, I have a GPA that is almost perfect and I blame all the fucking teachers for making me seem like a bad kid..." 

Richie looked over at her and blew some smoke in her face, smirking when she laughed a little and waved the smoke from her. "Just hang in there..we'll leave right when school gets out. Me, you and Ben. Now, on more important matters, wanna smoke some goodies?" Bev said, waving her bag full of weed in front of him and Richie smiled. 

"You know how to make a man's day, Bevvie." 

It was true. Richie wasn’t a bad kid. Some think Richie was the rotten egg of the junior class. At least that’s what Eddie Kaspbrak thought. People were talking about that damn kid all the time. How he sneaks out of school to fuck around with girls. Carries around blunts in his bag and man, did he have the mouth of a sailor. 

Eddie had seen him around school a few times. Hasn’t tried talking to him but Eddie knows he hangs out with Bill, Bev and Mike sometimes. He sees them all at lunch together at the table in the corner. Other days, that table is like a ghost town. 

“Eddie?” 

Eddie snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the curly haired boy standing beside his desk. “Oh! Hey, Stan. Uhm what’s up-So first things first I wanna know if you’re trying out for the school play this year!” Stan said, pulling a chair over from another desk and sitting. 

Eddie’s eyes widened at the question. Had Stan forgotten what happened two years ago at the last try outs the school had? Eddie legit fell off the stage trying to portray his character very well by acting clumsy. But the fake fall went too far. 

“Are you seriously caught up about that ONE time on our freshmen year? Eddie, you don’t understand. The lead role gets a solo. As in a singing part? And your voice must be heard. God gave you that voice for a reason! Besides church!” 

Eddie stared at Stan with a blank stare before looking away. “I don’t think I can..my mom is expecting me home right after school today-They aren’t today! They are next Wednesday and Thursday! Be there!” Stan said, putting the chair back where he found it and walking out to his own classroom. 

“Does he know he could’ve just texted you about that instead of being late to class?” Bill asked, sitting in the desk that Stan stole the chair from. 

Eddie looked at Bill and smiled a little, shaking his head. “Stan likes to say important things to my face. Like just now- Richard Tozier! Please come to the office! Richard Tozier! Thank you!” 

Richie winced when he heard his name being yelled over the speakers, sitting up and blowing out smoke from his blunt. “What now?” Richie mumbled, getting a lay laugh from Bev who was on the janitors closet floor. “Just go and seeeeee! I like the office sometimes. They have candy!” Bev said laughing out now. 

Richie chuckled and sat up, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll be back, yeah? Don’t fuck up anything! I’m serious Marsh!” He said, walking out with his bag on his shoulder. Fucking perfect. Sent to the principal's office again this month. This was the sixth time. 

Richie bounced into the principal’s office with the fakest grin he could ever pull. “Richie..long time no see..” The office lady said, looking up at him with a full on ‘I hate you’ face. Richie rolled his eyes and leaned onto the desk in front of him. 

“Awe! Mrs. Lanister! You missed me? I may just have to come around and give you a big ol smooch!” 

Mrs. Lanister let out a sigh and looked down at the papers that were in her hand from when Richie walked in. “You know where to go..shouldn’t need directions..” 

Richie hummed in response and walked into Principal Wilson’s office, setting his bag down in front of him once he sat. “Richard..welcome back..” Principal Wilson said. 

Richie smiled half heartedly at him and it soom faded. “What am I in here for now? Is it because of what happened earlier today? If so, how the hell do I let that douchebag of a teacher talk to me like that!” Richie said, his fists clenching. 

“Richie! Before we get too caught up in what supposedly happened today, please explain what out last agreement was when you came in here for fighting on school property?” 

Richie’s eyes went wide in the matter of two seconds. 

“You said after two strikes I’ll be forced to do that! Not the first one then your out! Heck it’s not even two! It’s three strikes your out!” Richie was yelling now. 

“You owe me for all the behavior issues we’ve had the first couple months of school...and besides you need the service ours for graduation..” Principal Wilson stated, sliding the piece of paper with information on the event Richie had to help work at. 

Richie’s eyes skimmed over the page and his jaw fell in shock. His head quickly began to shake even though he didn’t realize it. 

“Hell no! I’m not working in a cheesy play!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Hopefully will post frequently!  
> I'm excited for this one!  
> Leave comments and kudos!  
> hopefully i did fine but pffft  
> who knows  
> :3


End file.
